Typically, devices are packaged for protection during operation. These packaged devices are placed on a printed circuit board (PCB) with other devices. The PCB with the devices is used in products, such as computers or cellular phones. Since there is a desire to decrease the size of products, such as computers and cellular phones, there is a need to decrease the size of the PCB and the package device without sacrificing functionality. In many cases, additional functionality is desired while also providing ease of connectivity. For example, it may be desirable to provide connection to a semiconductor device that requires minimal, if any, manufacturing. Therefore, a need exists for a packaging method that can provide ease of connection while having at least some other benefits of semiconductor packaging.